


Is it Sah-briel or Say-briel?

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, I think its pretty cute, M/M, Meta, SHIP NAMES, but how do they pronounce them, dean likes to cause trouble, fan fiction, gabriel knows what he wants, sam is embarassed, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: How do you pronounce Sam and Gabriels ship name? It seems the boys can't agree.





	Is it Sah-briel or Say-briel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keylimepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/gifts).



> Hello all! Looks like I wrote a little ficlet instead of working on Honey! Oh no! Don't worry, though. I will get there.  
> This little fic came about after I found out I was saying Sabriel different than everyone else. Seriously, I had no idea. So I put a poll on a Sabriel FB group I'm in, and I found out I was in the minority!! Then one of the posters suggested a Sabriel fic about it, and I went to work. So thank you keylimepie for the prompt!  
> This was a joy to write!  
> When I wrote it in the fic, I wrote it phonetically, because, really, there isn't any other way to do it.  
> Sah-briel (a like apple)  
> Say-briel (a like ate)  
> I hope it is ok to follow when you're reading.

It was another quiet day in the bunker. There was no monster to hunt, no world ending disaster to avert. It was nice and quiet. A perfect time to relax.

Gabriel liked to spend days like this pilfering the kitchen of the bunker, swiping any candy or sweets he could find. But today, as he walked towards the library, he only had two ceramic mugs. He walked carefully so as not to spill, a coffee in one hand and a hot chocolate it the other.

He found Sam looking intently at his laptop, and sat across the table from him.

“Whacha doing, Sam?” Gabriel asked as he pushed the coffee over the table to the hunter.

“Oh, thanks.” Sam took the cup gratefully. “Just a little research.”

“What are you researching? Are you on a hunt?” Gabriel asked as he took a sip of his chocolate.

“Umm, sort of.”

“Can I see the case? Maybe I can help.” Gabriel went to grab the laptop, but Sam jerked it away before he got too close.

“NO!”

“Let me see, Sammich. You know I can see it anyway if I really want to. I am an archangel, after all. But you know how much I love to respect people’s privacy.” The sarcasm coming out of Gabriel was positively palpable.

As Gabriels eyebrows were distracting Sam, Dean quietly walked into the library behind his brother. He took a quick look at the laptop screen, and says flatly “Its fan fiction.” He takes a slow drink of his own coffee and walks away.

Gabriel is rendered silent for a second, but only for a second. “Excuse me?!” he laughs.

Sams face is as red as a tomato. He stares off at nothing, imagining all the terrible things to do to Dean later.

Taking advantage of Sams distraction, Gabriel lunges for the laptop and spins it towards him.

It only takes a quick glance at the screen, and Gabriel notices him name in the text. He lets out a fake gasp, playing up the fondness in his voice. “Aw, you’re reading about me, Samshine? Didn’t know you cared.”

But as Gabriel keeps reading, his feigned astonishment morphs into the real thing. “You’re reading about US!” His familiar smirk flashes across his face. “Together!”

San struggles in his mind, trying to find an out. But when he sees none, he decides to roll with it.

“Yes, alright. I was reading sah-briel fan fiction”

Gabriel pulls a confused face, but let’s Sam keep talking.

“I knew the Supernatural fans wrote stories about our lives from the book, and truth is I was looking for ideas to get Dean and Cas to finally admit their feelings for each other. I was just clicking link after link and I found my way into a sah-briel story.”

Sam releases a heavy sigh, debating whether or not to admit the next part.

But he did. “And I haven’t stopped reading them.”

Gabriel stares quietly at Sam, his brows furrowed in thought.

The quiet archangel is unnerving to Sam, and he was getting fidgety. “Aren’t you going to say anything, Gabriel?”

“I can’t even understand the words you are saying.” Gabriel finally said.

“What?”

“What the hell is sah-briel?” Gabriel smirks. “It’s pronounced say-briel.”

“WHAT?”

“Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“…No, not really.” the words came out of Sam slowly, like he doesn’t understand what’s so obvious.

“Of course it is.” Gabriel explains. “I’m a super awesome archangel, so certainly it would be more of my name in our ship name. Not that you’re not awesome, Sam a lam, it’s just that I’m more so. So it’s say-briel.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I can get behind that reasoning.” And he mentally listed reasons that Gabriel wasn’t awesome. It was a long list.

“You don’t think I’m awesome?” Gabriel asked lazily, tapping through Sams computer. “Your browser history would say otherwise.”

Sam clicks his tongue as he snatches his laptop back from Gabriel, slamming it shut.

“I say sah-briel” Sam starts pointedly, “because, you know, equal partnership and all that. If the name is mostly you, does it matter that I’m even here? I say it this way because it’s got more of me in it.” As he speaks, Sams voice becomes quieter and quieter. His eyes drift down to the table, not able to look Gabriel in the eyes as he finished his sentence.

All of a sudden, Deans rowdy laughter bursts into the room. He apparently wasn’t going to miss out on the conversation after he outed his younger brothers computer habits earlier. And he thought this was hilarious.

“Get lost, asshole!” Sam growls towards his brother, clearly embarrassed

 _Come on Gabriel, just kiss him and put him out of his misery_ , Dean prays as he heads down to his room, laughing at the suffering he inflicted as he walks away.

Gabriel eyes the empty place where dean was in the hallway, impressed with Deans sneakiness. Slowly, his eyes travel back to Sam, a spark of something predatory in his eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way.” Gabriel gets up from his chair and starts walking slowly, purposefully around the table.

“Because I know,” his fingertips gently tracing the table as he walks, “that you know,” he rounds the corner and turns the chair Sam is sitting in towards him, “that I’m a man who gets what he wants.” Sensuality is dripping out of Gabriel as he moves and talks.

Sam stares at Gabriel wide eyed, frozen in place the whole time he is moving around the table. He can’t take his eyes off the lustful looking archangel.

“So, I think you know,” Gabriel climbs into the chair with Sam and straddles his lap, “what we are going to call ourselves, yes?”

Gabriels hands lightly travel up Sams arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps that don’t go unnoticed by either party. Deft fingers make their way up Sams neck and into his hair, pulling slightly. The action tilts the hunters head back and Gabriel takes advantage of the new angle. Gabriels’ vessels heart is beating out of his chest as he lowers his lips to Sams. The kiss is passionate and glorious. Sams hands grasp at Gabriels back, fisting the fabric. Every shift of Gabriels hips caused Sam to gasp, spilling Gabriels name quietly into the air.

Eventually, Gabriel pulls away. Sam does need to breathe, after all.

“Say it.” he whispers, his breath gently wafting over Sams lips.

Sam smiles wickedly.

“Sah-briel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! so, how do you say Sabriel? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
